Yoshi's Spells
There are the Yoshi's spells during the series * Yoshi's mark '''is a common spell used by Yoshi within Dragon flame * '''Dragon Fire is a all fairy forms offensive spell used by Yoshi. She shoots a ball of fire energy or a beam of fire to the enemy. * Sphere of Fire is a Magix defensive/offensive spell used by Yoshi. She creates an orange semicircle shield or shoots a fire sphere at the enemy. * Flame of Life is a Magix strategic/special spell used by Yoshi. She shoots a ball of energy at the target, and gives life to it. * Triple Blast is a Magix offensive spell used by Yoshi. She shoots a ball of orange flame at the enemy. * Dragon Energy is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Yoshi, in which she releases fire energy, sometimes in the form of a dragon. * Dragon Flame Power Fire is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix special spell used by Yoshi. She shoots a beam of fire to the object and holds it. * Dragon Fury is a Vavarrix/Enchantix offensive/strategic spell used by Yoshi. She shoots a beam of dragon-shaped fire or a ball of fire at the enemy. * Dragon Shield is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix defensive spell used by Bloom, in which she forms an orange defensive shield. * Super Dragon is an Angelix, a special form for Yoshi, can attack or defense * Dragon Heart is a Believix offensive spell used by Yoshi. She releases balls of fire that explode when in contact with the enemy; or she shoots a stream of fire energy towards the enemy. * Dragon Wing is a Believix defensive/offensive spell used by Yoshi, in which she creates an orange bubble, or a dragon's aura to protect someone. * Fire Arrow is a Believix offensive spell used by Yoshi. She shoots a stream or a ball of fire energy towards the enemy. * Super Fire Dragon is a Ultralievix special spell used by Yoshi. She summons an igneous dragon and uses it as a part of the advertisement. * Fire Blade is a Harmonix offensive spell used by Yoshi, in which she shoots a wavy beam of fire toward the enemy. * Spreading Fire is a Sirenix offensive spell used by Yoshi. She sends out a misty beam of fire toward the enemy; or she releases a wave of fire towards the enemy and blinds them. * Lava Jab is a Sirenix offensive spell used by Yoshi, in which she creates a strong beam of fire towards the enemy. * Flame Storm is a Yoshix offensive spell used by Yoshi, in which she releases two igneous storms at the enemy. * Red Dragon Orb is a Yoshix/Symblix defensive spell used by Yoshi, in which she creates a spherical shield that has a red hue with lines of energy descending from it; or she creates a shield made of blue layer at the bottom, then a red layer on top, and an orange layer. * Wrapping Flame is a Symblix offensive spell used by Yoshi, in which she creates a stream of fire from her wand that wraps around the enemy; or she shoots a pink, orange and yellow beam of energy at the enemy. * Flaming Attack is a Butterflix offensive spell used by Yoshi. She shoots an orange-colored energy beam at the enemy. * Arrow of Domino is a Sparklix offensive spell used by Yoshi. She shoots a purple or reddish gold beam of energy at the enemy. * Darkeye Flame 'is an Odyssix attack spell used by Yoshi. She attacks an enermy with a purple beam with a eye magic *'Stampede 'is an Ultimatix attack spell used by Yoshi, she rushes forward and headbutts an opponent. If it connects, a cutscene plays in which the opponent lies in a rocky gorge. Suddenly, an army of multicolored Yoshis stampede over the trapped opponent. *'Dragon Bomb 'is an Ultimatix offensive spell used by Yoshi, The attack deals a good amount of damage and has very little startup lag. It can now sweetspot ledges, giving the attack more safety. Also can go through soft platforms if the player holds down or is close to the platform on startup. Has increased shield damage; the grounded version can break a full shield if it is not stale and all hits connect on shield. *'Ultimate Crystal Dragon power 'is an Ultimatix effective attack, when Yoshi must save the world to stop Dark sun's chaos of Multiverse. Unfortunately, the attack proved to have little to no effect on him. *'Cosmix Magic is a Cosmix offensive spell used by Yoshi, in which she manifest a dragon of fire and directs it towards the enemy which causes a huge explosion when in contact. *'Fire Attack' is a Deluxe offensive spell used by Yoshi. She shoots an orange-colored energy beam with purple effects at the enemy. Spell Yoshi.png Yoshi fairy of the dragon flame 3.png Yoshi drafon fire.png Yoshi fairy of the dragon flame 2.png Yoshi fairy attack 1.png|Yoshi as fairy with dragon power Category:Spells